Rosas o Margaritas
by Zinep
Summary: Volver a verlos era como revivir la culpa en una dosis que mi cuerpo no podría soportar. Pero también surgía el temor, ya no parecían indefensos físicamente. Ahora era yo quien parecía la niña ahí. Solo espero que hayan olvidado lo que paso.


**Titulo:** Rosas o Margaritas

**Pareja:**SasuSaku

**Rating:** M.

**Capítulos:** Aun en cuestión.

**Summary:** Volver a verlos era como revivir la culpa en una dosis que mi cuerpo no podría soportar. Pero también surgía el temor, ya no parecían indefensos físicamente. Ahora era yo quien parecía la niña ahí. Solo espero que hayan olvidado lo que paso, esa era mi única esperanza.

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto no es mío.

ABSTENERCE personas moralistas, religiosas, muy centradas… etc. Quien leyó algún fic mío, sabe a lo que me refiero. Luego no quiero que me abucheen xD…

Agradezco enormemente por leerme, y espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**De fieritas y fieras**

* * *

><p><em>Es difícil que los niños se separen por causas sociales, a menos que un adulto este en medio. Somos el resultado de todas esas inculcaciones que se nos dio de pequeños, eso decía mi abuela, quizás tenia razón. <em>

En aquel entonces, tanto Sinji como Sasuke vivían bajo la tutela de una nana, y solo en las reuniones familiares se les podía ver junto con su padre y madre. El resto, tenían el tiempo y el espacio para derrochar todo a su gusto y forma.

Tenía 16 años cuando _**eso**_ paso, admito no ser una santa, pero aquello era lo único en mi vida de lo cual realmente llego a arrepentirme. En aquel entonces, ellos tenían 12. Pese a que mi edad también era corta, tenia los suficientes años y las enseñanzas necesarias como para saber lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal…**eso** estaba mal, MUY mal.

Vivía como mi padre y mi abuela. Mi madre había fallecido cuando tenía 2 años de vida. Mi tía se había tomado muy en serio el papel de madre sustituta conmigo. Y como gran familia que éramos, las casas se ubicaban lado a lado. Mi tía Susuna, era madre de un niño de mi misma edad y de una pequeña de 10 años –para ese entonces-, había contraído matrimonio con un_pez__gordo,_o eso decían las viejas chismosas del barrio. Aunque la verdad era que sí, era un endemoniado pez gordo, jefe de una línea hotelera, y para colmo también de una línea de los mejores supermercados del país. Así que la familia de mi tía jamás tenía problemas financieros.

Pero a falta de problemas de dinero, surgían los problemas familiares. Mi abuela –madre de Susuna-, **detestaba** a Uchiha Genko, creía que era una maldición para la familia Haruno y que probablemente terminaría con nuestro linaje de tradiciones. Como familia "humilde" que éramos, teníamos una cultura muy definida y costumbres que en lo particular a mi me agradaban, pues nos unían. Genko en cambio, venia de un mundo muy diferente, cuyas costumbres principales eran el trabajo y la administración de los bienes personales. Sin embargo, pese a su carácter frio e indiferente Genko había acordado con mi abuela Chiyo ser partícipe de todas esas reuniones y costumbres familiares, y tratar también de incorporar a la familia Uchiha en el plan.

Finalmente, Genko se había incorporado a nosotros y poco a poco –a mucho costo-, se iba agregando también la familia Uchiha.

Aquella navidad, se decidió celebrarla en casa de mi tía Nanako, y cuya residencia estaba en Tokio. La familia Haruno había sido invitada, y también los _Uchiha._

Reitero, yo había cumplido los 16 años. Y aunque ahora ya pasaron 5 años… los recuerdo perfectamente; los recuerdo _a__ellos_.

Entre risas y abrazos, habíamos llegado a la casa de la tía Nanako con valijas en manos, en aquel entonces, viajé solo con mi abuela, mi padre había preferido quedarse de portero en casa.

El hogar de mi tía, no era tan grande como esperaba –al ver que varias familias habíamos sido invitadas, supuse que sería bastante espacioso para acogernos a todos-, pero era acogedor y caliente, agradecí a Dios que tenían calefacción, así no me congelaría en la noche.

-¡Sakura, mira que grande estas!- mi tía me abrazó con una fuerza inhumana, aunque muy común en ella. Le sonreí. Quizás era cierto, después de todo, la última vez que la vi fue en nuestras casas, como hace cuatro años atrás.

Aun así, era una niña. Mi cuerpo sufría de un desarrollo tardío, mis senos apenas y crecían, y mi trasero no se inflaba. Estaba en la etapa de la estupidez, odiaba al mundo entero, me creía la más fea y creía al resto bello.

Recuerdo que logre reconocer el verdadero concepto de **belleza**, cuando los vi a ellos.

-Sube las valijas al segundo piso cariño, allí te asignaremos una recamara.- me dijo esto último y se volteo para hablar con mis tíos. Yo absorta en lo mío y restándole importancia a los temas de adultos, decidí hacer lo que me habían dicho.

Me detuve justo después de alzar mis maletas y dar el primer paso hacia las escaleras.

Un chiquillo bajaba las gradas, sí… un _chiquillo_, aunque le faltaba muy poco –centímetros- para llegar a mi estatura. Solo por el rostro le calculaba unos 11 o 12 años. Inmediatamente después de haberle visto la ropa cara que llevaba puesta, su camisa a cuadros color azul y celeste, los jeans negros y las zapatillas deportivas de color blanco; supuse que sería un miembro de la familia Uchiha. La ropa quedo de lado cuando vi su rostro. Nunca había visto un niño tan _lindo_. Tenía ojos negros, labios delgados y una nariz perfectamente simétrica. Me pregunte si había sido modelo o pensaba serlo, le iría muy bien en ese oficio. El pelo rebelde y la mueca de disgusto combinaban perfectamente con esa actitud de niño caprichoso.

Un Uchiha, debió serlo, era la única explicación lógica que se le daba. Las facciones morenas no iban con los Haruno, la gran parte de mi familia tenía los ojos color verde, y el pelo de tonalidades claras.

-Solo hay cuatro habitaciones.- solo en ese momento pude entrar en razón, cuando logre escuchar su voz infantil regrese a la realidad y me repetí mentalmente –una y otra vez- que yo era una adolescente y él un infante.

Recuerdo que quede helada cuando detrás de él apareció Sinji, su imagen se me quedo grabada en la mente, él no prestaba atención a nada, solo al pequeño artefacto que tenía en manos y que pulsaba con una euforia que solo yo podía entender… jugaba en su psp. No me conmociono su belleza, era como ver _de__nuevo_ a Sasuke, lo que me quedo inquieta era…

Que esos dos eran _gemelos_.

Sinji se detuvo a lado de Sasuke y siguió jugando en su psp. En aquel momento me di cuenta cuán difícil me seria tratar de diferenciarlos, eran completamente idénticos, ni siquiera un simple lunar o marca los diferenciaba.

-Oh, tranquilo, nos acomodamos.- dijo sonriente la tía Nanako.

-ACLARO, que no pienso compartir cama con NADIE.- alce una ceja. El chiquillo **definitivamente** era un Uchiha. Su vos petulante y mimada era la clara señal, de que esos dos habían llegado a parar en casa de mi tía a cuestas, y que preferirían estar en su hogar.

Supuse que mi tía se había percatado de mi ausente presencia, pues de pronto se me acerco y abrazo mis hombros con su mano, apretándome hacia ella.

-¡Sakura, estos son Sasuke y Sinji!- exclamo emocionada- Son hijos de Fogaku Uchiha, el hermano de Genko.-

Abrí la boca…

Deduje; aquellos dos eran mis _primos__políticos_.

Note su poco entusiasmo ante la noticia, de hecho Sinji ni siquiera había elevado el rostro del psp para mirarme. Sasuke solo contrajo los labios en señal de repulsión. Esas actitudes comenzaban a hastiarme, y supuse que tendría que usar mis pocas reservas de paciencia para no explotar y lanzarles las maletas a las lindas caritas que tenían.

-Tenles paciencia.- el suave murmullo en el oído me provoco incomodidad. Recién me había percatado de que mi tía se había alejado hace buen rato, y quien me había hablado era mi primo, el hijo de Genko y Susuna; Gaara.

A diferencia mía, Gaara recibió un buen trato por parte de los gemelos Uchiha. Los motivos eran obvios, yo a lado de Gaara era una entrometida en la familia, no tenía ni una gota de la sangre de los Uchiha, y sinceramente… eso me enorgullecía de sobremanera.

Gruñí molesta, y subí las escaleras con las maletas en manos, pasando por lado de ambos gemelos que hablaban entretenidamente con mi primo.

No llegaba a entender como alguien como Gaara podía tratar con ese par de mocosos malcriados. Mi primo era buen mozo, había heredado los ojos verdes de la familia Haruno, y el pelo rojizo de mi tía Susuna. Era divertido, y aunque yo y él habíamos estudiado en diferentes colegios, habíamos llevado ropa de diferente marca, y él había sido mimado en todo el sentido de la palabra por su madre y padre; nos llevábamos muy bien, de hecho éramos como hermanos.

Me acuerdo que nos quedamos 2 semanas en esa casa. Podía contar 16 personas en un lugar tan pequeño.

Sinceramente no me aburrí. Los gemelos Uchiha se habían tomado la molestia de traer su play station para jugar, se la pasaban encerrados casi todo el día en la habitación que se les había sido asignada junto con Gaara. Yo debía dormir con un par de tías, mi suerte era malísima pues ellas tenían graves problemas de salud, podría jurar que sus ronquidos llegaban a escucharse a cuadras.

A pedido de Gaara, Sasuke y Sinji habían comenzado a hablarme, aunque MUY escasamente. Parecían repudiarme por no ser hombre, o mejor dicho por ser… una Haruno.

Pero…

Es difícil que los niños se separen por causas sociales, a menos que un adulto este en medio. Somos el resultado de todas esas inculcaciones que se nos dio de pequeños, eso decía mi abuela, quizás tenía razón. Pues pasados los días, los gemelos comenzaron a tomar confianza conmigo y a molestarme. Llegaba a arrepentirme de otorgarles ese poder, pues comenzaron a fastidiarme y cabe recalcar que sus bromas solían ser demasiado fuertes para alguien de 16 años. Quizás se habían olvidado que trataban con una _niña_ y no un chico.

En cuestión de pocos días, llegue a poder diferenciar a Sasuke y Sinji en aspectos de personalidad. Sasuke era mucho más serio, hablaba poco y cuando lo hacía, era para decir algo poco agradable. Siempre vestía recatado, no parecía un mocoso… _a__diferencia__de_Sinji. El segundo era tan malo como el primero, pero llegaba a ser mas conversador –menos cuando jugaba en psp, o play station-, tenía un serio problema con los videos juegos.

Ambos me parecían lindos, ambos tenían una piel tersa y blanca. Ambos jugaban bien a cualquier deporte. Ambos _me__gustaban_.

Pero jamás lo sabrían, jamás. Eso pensaba yo, eso _trataba_.

Una noche, todos los adultos se habían pasado de copas, una riña entre los Haruno y los Uchiha se había desplegado en la mesa. No paso a mayores, solo discutían. Para mi pena, mis tías –con las que compartía recamara- ya se habían acostado y roncaban con el doble de intensidad que de lo normal. Hastiada decidí no arruinarme aquel sueño, ya que al día siguiente era noche buena, y de hecho me trasnocharía.

Al ver que Gaara también se encontraba con la familia, me escurrí a la habitación de los gemelos. Era las 11 p.m. la recamara estaba sumida en la oscuridad y ambos niños estaban metidos en la cama. Me percate que la habitación tenía una sola cama triple plaza, la cual habían compartido con Gaara.

Uno de ellos, sinceramente, no sabría decir cual… hasta las voces las tenían iguales. Se había percatado de mi presencia.

-¿Qué paso?- su tono molesto me hizo titubear sobre lo que hacía. Pero yo no le veía nada malo en dormirme con un par de _niños_. Cuan equivocada estaba.

-Me preguntaba si podía quedarme a dormir con ustedes.- murmure acercándome a la cama.

El gemelo que había hablado se sentó sobre la cama y se froto los ojos un momento, luego me miro. No pude distinguir bien la mueca de su rostro por la oscuridad, pero supuse que no sería una mueca de gusto.

-¿Por qué?-

-Las tías roncan mucho, no me dejan dormir.- Susurre, tratando de no despertar al otro.- Dudo que Gaara venga, está acompañando a su padre y él esta ebrio.-

-Que se meta de una vez.- emitió el que supuestamente dormía.

El gemelo que estaba sentada suspiro, aparto las sabanas y salió de la cama. Me hizo un ademan con la mano, esperando a que yo entrara al medio. Mejor para mí, dije. Así no me daría frio y ambos cuerpos me calentarían.

El primer par de horas paso tranquilo, aunque yo no podía conciliar el sueño. Ya había conseguido acostumbrar mis ojos a la oscuridad, y veía con mucha más claridad. Me fije a ambos lados, los dos me daban la espalda. Supuse que ya estarían profundamente dormidos. Sonreí de costado, me acuerdo de mi dicha… aunque no me trataban nada bien, estaba yo entre los dos niños más bonitos que había visto en mi vida, y _dormía__con__ellos_.

Me acomode de costado y cerré los ojos. Pasaron escasos minutos, y pude notar que el sueño comenzaba a adueñarse de mi cuerpo. Sentí que el gemelo de atrás se daba la vuelta, y me dio escalofríos cuando note su aliento sobre mi nuca. Me estremecí por su cercanía, y me incomode cuando sentí algo puntiagudo y molesto clavarse cerca de una de mis nalgas. En principio, creí que se trataba de una broma y estaba decidida darme la vuelta y lanzarle una cachetada que lo sacaría de la cama misma, pero cuando me di contra su cara, note que realmente _dormía_.

La sorpresa se reflejo en mis ojos, los cuales casi involuntariamente bajaron hacia abajo, la sabana ocultaba lo que yo suponía que era una…

NO, no podía ser, aun era muy pequeño. Ese tipo de cosas comenzaban a pasarles a los niños a los 13 o 14. ¿O no?

Pero los gemelos iban a cumplir los 13. Le mire a la cara y abajo una y otra vez. Mi mano se escabullo bajo la sabana. _La__curiosidad_pudo más que la cordura. Ni siquiera medí las consecuencias. Simplemente toque una de sus primeras erecciones sin pudor alguno, siendo también la primera vez que yo tocaba un miembro masculino.

Le solté de inmediato y me puse rígida sobre la cama. Tenía ganas de huir, salir de la cama y correr hacia mi habitación, porque aquella voz de la conciencia que hace momentos era un simple eco, ahora retumbaba en mis odios de forma tortuosa; había tocado a mi primo de 12 años, y ni siquiera sabía a cuál de los dos. Si mi familia se enterase…

Me sentí lo peor. Creí que había hecho algo imperdonable. Pero lo que haría luego, seria aun mas enfermo.

Al día siguiente, salí de la cama antes de que los otros dos despertaran. Trate de evitarlos todo el día, con la excusa de estar muy ocupada ayudando con los preparativos de la noche buena. Aquella sería la última noche que pasaría en Tokio, pues al dia siguiente por la noche, debía volver a mi casa. Esa era mi única esperanza, nada debía saberse.

Ahora me doy cuenta, que mi temor era por algo que en realidad era insignificante. Ya que, el primer contacto que había tenido, era completamente inofensivo.

Ayude a servir el pato al horno que la Tia Nanako había preparado por casi 4 horas. Puse la mesa con la cooperación de Gaara que no dejaba de molestarme con los gemelos, quienes por cierto se hallaban jugando el play station.

Toda la familia se reunió en la mesa. Tome asiento a lado de Gaara. Al otro lado, se acomodo uno de los gemelos y al frente el otro. Maldije internamente, pues lo que menos quería era ponerme a ventilar en plena cena familiar.

La comida transcurría con tranquilidad, por lo menos eso creía yo. Evitaba mirar a cualquiera de esos dos. Para mi tranquilidad ambos gemelos se retiraron rápidamente, seguro para seguir con los videojuegos.

Aunque… lo que siguió tampoco fue muy consolador.

Como ya era común en las dichosas reuniones familiares JAMAS faltaba trago. Yo y Gaara, que éramos los más jóvenes de la mesa –en ese momento-, fuimos prácticamente arrastrados por los adultos para compartir un par de copas, se supone que para ver que tan deplorable era nuestro estado de **ebrios**.

Recuerdo que fui la primera en caer. En aquel momento estaba desorientada, sin embargo puedo acordarme de los sucesos de esa noche. Dicen que los ebrios dicen la verdad, y me pregunto si lo mismo se tratara de los hechos. Es decir, ¿Fui a la recamara de los gemelos porque realmente quería hacer **eso**?

La pregunta, hasta el día de hoy sigue flotando en mi cabeza sin respuesta alguna.

Aquella noche ingrese al cuarto de mis primos, quienes ya esas entrantes horas de la madrugada se encontraban dormidos. Me escabullí entre las sabanas, con la torpeza de un ebrio novato. Hasta el día de hoy me sorprende que no se haya despertado ninguno de los dos.

Me acuerdo que les bese los labios a ambos, uno después del otro. Me metí bajo la sabana que albergaba a uno, e hice lo**imperdonable****…**

Fue la primera vez que lo hacía, era una completa inexperta, mi lengua era torpe y ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente estaba lamiendo, puesto a que la oscuridad me tenía atrapada. Y aunque aquello era enfermo y atroz. No quede conforme solo con chupársela a un menor de edad, mi mano alcanzo la entrepierna del otro y se la comencé a masturbar.

Solo ahora, llego a creer que quizás si estaban despiertos cuando yo hice aquella aberración. Me cuesta asimilar como pude hacer aquello a dos niños de 12 años.

La imagen de ambos rostros dormidos aun yace en mi mente.

Me veo a mi misma frente a la cama, cabizbaja preguntándome si acaso era un monstruo…

Aquella misma mañana le implore a mi tía irme, no era problema hacer el viaje sola. Solo quería salir de allí antes de que los gemelos se despierten y se arme la guerra. Busque excusas, y al final termine saliendo por la puerta principal con una sola valija hecha a la rápida.

Eche una última mirada a la casa, y encontré a uno de ellos mirándome desde la ventana. No pude descifrar nada en su rostro, me mordí los labios y salí de allí.

…

..

.

-Estarás peor que la Abuela Chiyo.- sus palabras se acompañaron con un pellizco en mi brazo izquierdo. Le fruncí el ceño y nuevamente desvié la mirada hacia la ventana.

Odiaba cuando las personas ofuscaban mi silencio. Y eso es –justamente- lo que en ese momento hacia mi primo. Hace como 4 horas que intentaba buscar la manera de hablarme. Primero me hice a la dormida, luego me acobije hasta la cabeza con una frazada y finalmente me decidí por los audífonos. Puse la música a todo volumen y observé por la ventana por un par de horas.

Sabía que el viaje duraría como 8 horas en bus, eso no me irritaba. De hecho, era reconfortante ver un lindo panorama desde la ventana y escuchar tu música predilecta. Debo admitir que estaba emocionada por el viaje, cuando mi tía Susuna me comento que la familia de Fogaku no iría, decidí aceptar ir con ellos. Al fin y al cabo era una chance de darme un respiro de mi abuela y mi padre, a los 21 años de edad ambos aún llegaban a sofocarme como si fuera un infante. Parecía que se les olvidaba que estaba a punto de salir profesional, y quizás hasta _mudarme_ –la sola idea era apetitosa-.

El motivo del viaje era el 15avo cumpleaños de Hinata Haruno. Toda la familia Haruno iba a asistir, y yo estaba contenta porque vería a mi pequeña primita. La única idea que llegaba a fastidiarme era el hecho de usar un vestido escotado y corto, que mi tía había elegido para mí.

Las horas habían pasado volando, y concorde nos acercábamos a Haramiya me daba cuenta de que era una ciudad pequeña y bastante modesta, por lo visto serian unos días de pura calma.

Gaara abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Que asqueroso es viajar en bus.- dijo a regañadientes, mientras se frotaba los ojos soñolientos. Yo le sonreí, estaba emocionadísima con la vista de las grandes montañas y los campos verdes.

-Cariño no digas eso, es una experiencia novedosa por la familia.- sonrió mi tía. Me reí al ver como Genko la miraba de mal humor. El Uchiha había ofrecido llevarnos en avión privado al sitio, pero mi tía se había opuesto completamente, prefería ver los paisajes y sentarse por 8 horas a lado de su amado esposo.

Fue en cuestión de minutos que ya estábamos bajando del bus con las valijas cargadas en los hombros y manos. Un taxi blanco nos esperaba a la salida del terminal, todos cargamos las maletas en la parte posterior del vehículo y nos subimos al mismo. Susuna dio la dirección al chofer, y de inmediato el auto se puso en marcha.

Gaara me abrazo por los hombros, hacia un frio del demonio.

Mis ojos observaban el camino del lugar con sigilo, y es que como había dicho en principio, el sitio era de lo más modesto, a penas y podía ver algún escaso punto de café internet. Me pregunté si algún miembro de la familia Uchiha se dignaría a poner pie en esa ciudad; _imposible_. Esa familia estaba tan acostumbrada a las majestuosidades y mimos que morirían en el intento de vivir allí un par de horas.

El auto comenzó a desacelerar. Observé en adelante, supuse seria el vecindario de la familia de Hinata. Era curioso porque todo en ese lugar combinaba modestamente, _menos_ el BMW negro estacionado justo en frente de donde se detuvo el taxi.

Mi tía se bajo primero. Observé el auto mientras recorría en el asiento para salir, cuando logre poner pie en tierra mire nuevamente hacia el deslumbrante automóvil negro. Y entonces mi boca se abrió lentamente.

Una de las puertas de aquel BMW estaba abierta, alguien se sentaba en el asiento del auto pero tenía los pies afuera, ese alguien era un chico. Tenía en sus manos un aparato electrónico, sus largas piernas se estiraban con comodidad por la acera, y su mirada se clavaba en la pantalla de aquel psp. El mismo pelo negro azulado, los mismos ojos oscuros, la perfecta nariz… pero el cuerpo… se había extendido, amplificado de sobremanera, sus piernas bien formadas se resaltaban bajo el jean color negro, sus brazos se flexionaban provocando que los músculos se le tensen cada que apretaba eufóricamente aquel aparatito. La mandíbula de su rostro… todo en él había madurado de una manera asombrosa.

A lado suyo, pero de pie se encontraba el otro, hablaba por celular y contraía su rostro furioso, aunque el par de ojos no se lo notaba bajo las gafas de color negro, era la misma complexión que el primero. Me asombro su estatura, podía jurar que me llevaba con una cabeza y media. Tenía una camisa de color gris oscuro remangada y fuera del jean azul, sus zapatillas negras podía jurar haberlas visto en alguna de esas caras revistas que mi profesora de ciencia solía llevar a clases para verlas mientras dábamos examen.

_Los gemelos…_

Me quede estática, quieta en el lugar… el frio que hace momentos me torturaba se había calado en mi sangre. Me aterre, cuando vi como el gemelo que jugaba en su psp elevo la mirada hacia nuestro taxi y me descubrió mirándoles, no sabía si era Sinji o Sasuke, solo noté su mirada seria y el movimiento de su boca, había dicho algo que llamo la atención del que hablaba por celular. El otro también observo hacia mi dirección.

Volver a verlos era como revivir la culpa en una dosis que mi cuerpo no podría soportar. Pero también surgía el temor, ya no parecían indefensos físicamente. Ahora era yo quien parecía la niña ahí. Solo espero que hayan olvidado lo que paso, esa era mi única esperanza.

* * *

><p><em>Continuara<em>

* * *

><p><em>Me disculpo por lo de los niños. <em>

_Espero de todo corazon que les haya gusto, y que mejor forma de hacerme saber que les gusto con un review... creanme no hay nada mas motivador que leer un review que te incite a seguir una historia...!_

_Un beso._


End file.
